Caribbean, My love
by Coffee princess
Summary: captain jack sparrow and his love...awww
1. Default Chapter

Jezabel Morengo was not the typical girl that bore the name of a sailor's daughter. She was fat, ugly, and had no sense of style. But was known for her knowledge of the seas. Her father was a great sailor who taught her how to read a map, use a compass, and also steer a ship. His name? Mikel Morengo. He was the best father she could ever think of but he also had many flaws. He never took you to actually use the information he gave you. He always would come home with a new girl every week. But the biggest mistake he ever made was leaving her behind.   
  
He had left her to become nothing more than bones in the sea. Being killed only two months after leaving by bloodthirsty pirates who only cared for money and rum. All Jezabel had left was the untested knowledge of the sea and one goal in her life. Revenge. Revenge towards the person who kill her father. My Father.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had heard of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl and his crew of nasty pirates. I had also heard of the tale that had happened with our very William Turner and the governor's daughter, Elizabeth. But the surprise was that the self-claimed "Uncatchable Pirate" was now sitting in the cell of Port Royal. The same cell that he was put in when he was caught last time he was in Port Royal. I had been sleeping when Will knocked on my door.   
  
"Jezabel! Jez! Open the door. You'll never guess what's happened!" He frantically tried the doorknob. I opened my eyes but the sun was blinding. I was heard the handle rattle and then I see my door crash on the floor.   
  
"AHHH!!!!! Why did you do that?" My heart has practically leaped out of my chest. Will was running towards the closet. He had taken out a trunk and now was putting in my clothes rapidly.   
  
"No time to explain! Get up! Hurry up. Pack the rest of your stuff and meet in front of the Brig. Jack's back! Come on! Hurry up. Meet me in half and hour. Now come on!" Then, He left. // What's going on? // I thought to my self. // Jack? Who is Jack? Oh! Oh!// I rushed to my trunk and stuffed all my belongings into it. "Finally a chance to get out of this hell hole!" I grabbed my things and ran out the door. Then all of a sudden I tripped over my self, rolled down the stairs and out the door. "Oww..." I said rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. I realized everybody was looking at me so I got up as quick as I can only to fall back down again. I searched for someone I knew in the crowd forming around me and saw Elizabeth Swann in the crowd. I smiled at her but she looked back at her friends and said, "I feel sorry for her. She can't help it. Her fat body has too much weight and is pulling her down." She looked at me with a look of haughtiness and went off laughing. It didn't really faze me when said it. The whole town was talking about it. I just didn't give a shit. But it would have been nice if I got some help with my things. I just decided to pick up my stuff and I ran to the brig.  
  
Will was nowhere as I came towards the jail. The area was pretty bare so he wasn't hiding. And he wasn't late. He was the most punctual person I knew. So where was he?  
  
"Run!" I heard behind me. There were shouts and banging all around. I turned to see Will running up the stairs of the brig with Jack Sparrow right behind him. Will yelled "Run!" again to me as he swiftly took one of my bags. I ran, although I did not know where to go, and followed will and Jack towards the Harbor.  
  
As I was running, my bags started to fall one by one. I wanted to retrieve them back but my head knew I would be in big trouble if I did. But when the most important bag fell, I just had to go back. I turned around to grab it as the guards just kept coming closer.  
  
"Hey You! Stop!" They shouted with their guns pointed at me. I didn't know what to do, and for some reason, I froze. I was scared stiff. They kept coming and I didn't know what to do. They were just a few feet from me when Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me to the harbor.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He looked at me as he was running. "Forget it, we're almost there. Ahh...Home." I looked up to see what "home" was and saw the Black Pearl in all her glory. I stopped for a second to take in the beauty of it, and to catch my breath but Jack kept me going. We reached the dock and Gibbs was there with a small rowboat ready for us to get in.  
  
"Get in!" Mr. Gibbs waved his arms. "Hurry up! They are almost here." Will and Jack got on the boat as Mr. Gibbs and I were pushing it into the water. Mr. Gibbs hastily went in but I was too late. The guards were already aiming for my head. 


	2. The third party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Jezabel !

Caribbean, my love

The guards aimed their rifles at us. Most of them my friends. They're not going to ruin my last chance out of here.I though. How am I going to get out of this? What could I do-My thoughts were interrupted by jack and his arrogance...and rum.

"My friends, we're gathered here today to...to..." He looked at us for some kind of help, but started talking again. "That's right...We are gathered here today for a festive time." He grabbed my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This corpulent vixen is to be my wife"

I looked at Jack in shock. "Portly she may be, but mine anyway. And I don't want any trouble, so excuse me." He turned us around with tears forming in my eyes.

"Wait!"One of the guards yelled. "Is this true Jez? Are you going to marry a Pirate? THAT pirate? He just called you portly!"I turned around, wiping the tears from my eyes and smiled. "Of course! He's the love of my life! He always calls me portly and I always call him mentally imbalanced. So, you see, we work out perfectly! "I looked into Jack's eyes to see if he was just kidding, to see if he really meant those hurtful words. But all I saw was empty eyes for an empty brain.

"Well, I don't believe it. If you really are in love, you'll kiss. Right?¡± He looked at his fellow officers and they all nodded in agreement.

"Well if that's what you want!" Jack looked at me with lustful eyes and started coming towards me.

Right then, I slapped him.

Hard.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." He slurred.

"I'm sorry honey!" I pretended to care for him. "I'm so sorry, I can' let you yet. Remember? I want to save it for later. Oh my! I... You must forgive me! I have these strange impulses to slap people right now!" Everyone stepped back away from me.

Jack looked at me, with a furious look. He didn't really like being slapped, especially in public. Grabbing my arm hurtfully, he pulled me towards him and asked "What are you doing?"

I turned around with a smug look on my face and then talked to the guard. "You see, I'm not ready to give my kiss to him yet. I really have to ge-"

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Someone had shouted behind us. Everyone turned around to see who was calling from behind. A feminine figure on a giant ship was waving to Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow! Is that you?" Everyone squinted their eyes to make out the woman who had called upon Jack.

She docked her vessel on the harbor, shouting orders to her crew, and came on to the shore. "Jack! It's me! Marnie!"

Everyone looked from Jack to this woman named Marnie to Jack to this woman named Marnie and so on and so fourth until our necks started to kill us. Jack looked uneasy. It might have been the first time I've seen some genuine feelings for anyone in Jack. Then, he had to open his mouth. "Marnie. It's been awhile now hasn't it? When did you leave Tortuga?"

Slap.

"I'm pretty sure I deserved that."

This Marnie stood with her hands on her hips, looking very pretty with her hair naturally curly, the raving red color and of course, she was thin. She glared at him with her stormy eyes. ¡°Where the hell have you been! I mean, not even a visit now and then! Gah! I mean, we had that on incredible night and what happens! You left! I mean! How-¡± She looked at me in his arms and I let go almost instantly.

"I...We... There's nothing going on, between us, I mean.. I...Uh...Um..." I didn't know what to say. I was in the middle of the most surreal moment. I had the guards questioning me if I was really married, then I would have to make Jack go back to the cell if the truth came out, and then I had this woman with the ability to kill me in a second if I had anything to do with Jack. "Wait...the thing is....I mean...that's the funny thing..."

"We ARE to be married! Marnie! This is my bonnie lass. Welcome to Port Royal, Love." Jack swaggered on next to me and kissed me on the cheek. (The one on my face! Not that one you sicko!)I kicked Jack off my and wiped his spit off my cheek. She gave us a one glance over and then looked repulsed. Now mind you, I don¡¯t know anything about this girl other than her name and her hair color, but I disliked her with almost the same degree of dislike as I did with Jack. She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him away.

"What do you mean you are going to marry? You...you are not the marrying type! You are the buccaneering, swash bucking type! Wha-what about freedom? You always talked about the sea being your way of...of freeness! What about the Black Pearl? Are you going to give that up? For **_her_**?"

"What do you mean? She **_is_** my freedom. I am engulfed by her exquisiteness. There is no other strumpet for me. I wooed her like no other man could. My irresistible charm took her at once. I swept her off her-"

"Feet." I finished for him. "He handled himself so well. He was everywhere! Drinking, boozing, being locked up in jail. Who **wouldn't **want that in their life?" I smiled smugly. "But of course, the likes of _you_ would know that much better than I!"

¡°Oh...Why you-¡±

I don't know **_where_** Jack was during all of this, but somehow he got onto the ship and came close to shore. "Hey! Um....Guys! Let's go! We've got to go to Tortuga, we are already behind shcedle? Shmedeul? shcedul? Oh! Shcedual. No? Hmm... What is it?"

¡°Schedule?¡± Someone had shouted from behind me.

"That's right! Schedule! We are without doubt behind schedule! Now Please let's be off! Come on woman! You and I need to talk! NOW!" Jack looked at me, more luring me to come.

sigh this is going to be a long day!


End file.
